Wicked
by Effrijim
Summary: Harry can't sleep with all the pressures from the Triwizard Tournament and discovers something... HPBCjr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was tossing in his sleep, he constantly had nightmares now a days what with the pressure put on him from being the 4th champion and the appearance of the Death Eaters. He shot up in his bed and sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his pajama sleeve. Being restless and not wanting to risk getting caught in the hallways, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Lately he had taken up watching figures pace the halls of Hogwarts when he couldn't sleep. One particularly tiring set was watching Dumbledore's endless pacing in his office. Another was watching Snape or Filch roam the halls looking for students out of bed. Unfortunately, tonight nobody was really doing anything except for sleeping in their beds, that is until he spotted an unfamiliar tag walking amongst the dungeons. It was labeled, Barty Crouch Jr .

Harry blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked at the map again. Yup, it still said Barty Crouch Jr. in the usual curled font. Maybe…the map was wrong? It couldn't be. Remus said it was impossible, and he did help create it. This warranted some investigation and seeing as he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, Harry pulled on his slippers and fished his invisibility cloak out from his trunk.

Silently, Harry slipped out the portrait hole and followed the map to the door in front of where the mysterious figure should be. He took off his cloak and laid it on the floor.His hands trembled as he reached for the door handle, then he mustered up his courage and slowly opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside the room the tall slender figure facing the fireplace abruptly turned towards him and Harry took in the handsome features of the man.

"What are you doing here?" The man Harry assumed to be Barty said as slow as pouring treacle.

"I…I couldn't sleep…" Harry said gingerly.

"Harry Potter…do you know who I am?" The man said taking a step towards Harry.

"Barty Crouch Jr. I suppose…" Harry said unable to move, his gaze locked with the approaching man's.

"Yes…don't you know how much danger you're in right now…in the presence of a criminal?" Barty hissed less than a foot in front of Harry.

Harry swallowed and his breathing became nervous and shallow, "I can imagine."

"I don't think you can." Barty said grinning with a slightly wicked glint in his eyes.

The soft rumble of Barty's voice made Harry shiver and remember that he was only wearing his thin stripped pajamas and a ragged pair of bedroom slippers. He felt a hot blush cross his cheeks, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Barty's.

"So Mr. Potter, what are you going to do to me? Are you going to go tattle to your precious Headmaster? Or are you going to just run away? What are you going to do?" Barty said inches away from Harry's face.

"I…I…" Harry said hopelessly.

Barty was a hair away from Harry's lips and could easily hear Harry's pounding heart. He half closed his eyes and noticed Harry's begin to flutter shut when he whispered, "Go to bed Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes shot open and looked up into Barty's who just raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the doorway. Harry's tongue flicked over his lips and back up as slowly as he had come in, picking up his cloak and shutting the door. He only broke eye contact when the solid oak was between them. Immediately he covered himself and rushed back to his dorm. When he got there, his heart was still pounding and he looked into his mirror and saw his cheeks were flushed. He climbed into his bed and looked back at the Marauder's Map to watch the little figure of Barty wander about in the room Harry had just left. He could feel his cheeks heat up more as he thought of the man so close to his face. He shook his head in hope of knocking the strange thoughts out, but it was of no use. He whispered, "Mischief managed" and tapped the map with his wand and tucked it into his bedside table before blowing out the candle and snuggling back into his covers.

The rest of that night, Harry only had dreams of the mysterious man who simultaneously threatened his life and excited him like no-other person had. Harry knew he must see him again.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

So? What do you think?

I know the pairing is a bit bizarre, but I recently have fallen in love with David Tennant so Barty love is abundant in my heart.

I think the story my get a little darker, some kinky sex may happen and stuff like that.

I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry awoke in good time to take a shower and get dressed for breakfast. He desperately wanted to talk to someone about his experience last night, but seeing as Ron wasn't really on friendly terms with him right now Harry sought out Hermione to talk to at a rather empty end of the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said as he sat down across from her and poured herself a glass of orange juice, "Sleep well last night?"

"Not at first no…" Harry said grabbing a few sausages and some cornflakes.

"Not at first? What do you mean?" Hermione said getting straight to the point.

"I got out the map to watch Dumbledore pace until I got tired again, but he was asleep so I kept looking and I found a name I didn't recognize so I went to go check it out." Harry explained.

"Harry! You know you shouldn't go wandering out in the halls at night! Especially now!" Hermionie chastised him.

"I know I know, but listen to me Hermione. I went to the room and I met the man…he was….terrifying…and great at the same time!" Harry said quietly.

"What are you talking about Harry, who was it?"

"Barty Crouch." Harry said very quietly.

"Mr. Crouch? What's so special about him and what was he doing here anyways?" Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, no, not Mr. Crouch. Barty Crouch Jr." Harry corrected her.

"That's impossible, Harry, Barty Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban years ago." Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"I swear it was him. He was _very_ alive." Harry said blushing slightly at the memory of the man so close to him.

"Harry…what do you mean? You didn't?…he didn't?" Hermione said wincing slightly.

"No! But…I…he got really close and…he told me to go to bed." Harry said shrinking in his seat.

"…Harry….are you sure you weren't dreaming." Hermione said biting her lip in a worried way that irked Harry.

"Fine don't believe me." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Hermionie sighed, "Just listen to me Harry, you shouldn't go looking for him. If he is alive, he's still a Death Eater and you're in a lot of danger every time you're close to him."

Harry smiled at Hermione's motherly warning, "I know."

Hermione pursed her lips, then let out a little smile and the two passed breakfast happily conversing not noticing the glass eye of Mad-Eye Moody was focused on them.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

I'm definately going to be twisitng the 4th book plot a lot in this story and the sub plot is going to be Ron and Hermione's relationship.

As well as other things...wahaha...plot twists.

More Barty/Harry-ness in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

3

That night, Harry waited for his dorm mates to fall asleep before he took out the Marauder's Map and began looking for Barty again. He found him once again in the same room and watched him for a while debating whether or not he should go. Hermione's warning echoing in his head was soon drowned out by the terrifying caress of the voice form before saying, "_What are you going to do?_"

Harry made up his mind and got up to go back to the dungeon room, then he remembered how vulnerable he had felt in just his pajamas the night before and hurriedly went to his trunk and pulled out a shirt, some trousers and a pair of socks. Once he was dressed, Harry grabbed his cloak and map and tiptoed out of the portrait hole to feel the cold stones of the hall through his thin socks. As he took each step closer and closer to the dungeon room, Harry's courage gathered strength as well as his fear. This new combination of horrifying excitement was pumping through Harry's veins egging him on. He reached the door and with more firmness than the night before, opened it.

He walked in and set his cloak on a nearby trunk and looked for Barty. He consulted the map and saw that Barty was in the adjoining bathroom. He immediately felt his face heat up at the thought of the tall, trim man walking back in a towel or less. Nervously he waited, then his heart jumped as the bathroom door made a loud squeak and out of the bathroom walked…Professor Moody wearing his normal grungy attire.

"Potter! What are you doing here? Do I have to take you to the Headmaster?" Moody growled.

"I…um…no sir, I was just leaving." Harry said still unnerved.

"Well…why don't you wait a minute?" Moody said and Harry caught a familiar glint in his one good eye.

Harry nodded and waited as Moody had asked. His heart was banging against his ribcage and his mind was yelling at him to run away and yet forced him to stay, riveted to the floor. Soon, Moody's face contorted in pain and his bones began to shift in unnatural ways and his flesh melted and soon the same man from the night before was standing in front of Harry wearing Mad-Eye's clothes.

Harry gaped and flabbergasted said, "Polyjuice? Where's Professor Moody?"

Barty gave Harry a wicked smile and said, "Close. Don't worry, he's not dead."

Harry had so many questions running through his head, but not a single one was able to form in his mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to run away Mr. Potter?" Barty said moving to the wardrobe and pulling out a slim pair of dark jeans and a tight black jumper.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "No…no I'm not."

"Oh really?" Barty said with his voice taking an amused note, "Well… make yourself comfortable then."

Harry looked around the room and saw a stiff black leather chair and decided to sit there. When he looked up, Barty had changed his pants and was walking shirtless into the bathroom. Harry's face grew dark again and he averted his eyes to the floor and pretended to be very interested in the flagstones whilst tracing the fleeting image of the shirtless man in his head.

"So Mr. Potter, what made you come back to me?" Barty's voice drifted out from the bathroom.

"I don't know…I just wanted to." Harry answered back nervously.

"Mmm…" Was Barty's answer. The two sustained silence for a couple minutes until Barty walked back into the bedroom and picked up his jumper.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked growing fed up with the silence.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Barty countered before pulling the jumper on.

"How should I know! To kill me I guess." Harry said finally able to look up at Barty.

"My my, aren't you clever." Barty said flashing Harry his wicked grin again.

Harry wasn't used to such frankness and fell silent to comprehend this information, he had never so bluntly been told by someone that they were planning on killing him.

"I bet you're wondering why I haven't done it yet since you're sitting here so…vulnerably in my bedroom, hmm?" Barty said scrunching his eyes up as he scratched the back of his head.

Now that he mentioned it, Harry did begin to wonder why he was still alive.

"Well, for one thing it's not time yet. For another, have you thought that I might like the thought of a vulnerable…weak Harry Potter in my bedroom?" Barty said, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone as he approached the black chair.

Harry swallowed and licked his dry lips, "I guess I didn't think."

"That might be a deadly flaw Potter." Barty grinned leaning forward so Harry could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

"I think I can handle the…risks." Harry said quietly letting his eyelids flutter half closed.

Barty growled and roughly pressed his lips to Harry's in a bruising kiss. He pulled back and his dark eyes met sparkling emerald ones, he raised an eyebrow as if to say "could you handle that."

Harry breathed in and before he could think of the consequences placed his hands on either side of Barty's face and softly brought his lips to the Death Eater's. Barty pressed into the kiss harder and gripped the armrests of chair. He flicked his tongue along Harry's lips and the startled teen opened his mouth allowing the older man's tongue to enter and explore the hot wet cavern. Harry tentatively began to wrestle his tongue against Barty's in a kind of inexperienced innocence that made Barty hungry for more. Harry pulled Barty's face closer, if possible, wanting him closer to him, but Barty broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Well well…it seems that I'm not the only one here who's a little…frustrated." Barty chuckled and drew away further to a wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of dark red and two long stemmed glasses.

Harry blushed, but didn't say anything. When he was pretty sure that Barty couldn't see him while he was pouring the wine, Harry brought his fingers to his lips and brushed them across basking in the feelings from just moments ago. He quickly dropped his hand when Barty turned back around and handed him a glass.

"Don't you ever sit down?" Harry said feeling a little emboldened by the wine.

Barty let out a bark like laugh and flicked his wrist conjuring a matching ottoman for Harry's chair and sitting down giving Harry his first height advantage, not that it really did him much good.

"Better?" Barty said cheekily taking a sip of wine and leaning closer to Harry's face just to make him blush.

Barty's actions had their desired effect and Harry blushed and nodded. The two drank from their wine a bit more before Harry worked up enough courage to speak again.

"What do I call you?" Harry said decisively. If he was going to be snogging a criminal, he might as well address them by name.

"Whatever you want to call me." Barty said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry paused for a few seconds before quietly testing his name on his lips. "Barty…" he started out, then as he became more comfortable his voice grew in strength and volume, "Barty…Barty…Barty."

Barty leaned so close that his lips were almost brushing against Harry's and whispered, "Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry."

Harry shuddered slightly as Barty's voice rolled over him. Barty took advantage of this and pressed his lips onto Harry's parted ones, nipped at the bottom lip and fiercely ravaged his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and responded with growing confidence. The only thing that kept the two from continuing was the sudden chiming of the large thunderous grandfather clock.

Barty pulled back and said in a husky whisper that teemed with danger, "Go to bed Harry."

Harry was breathing heavily and stood up with Barty. "Okay." He said and picked up his cloak from the trunk and started towards the door. He paused as if debating something, then quickly turned back dashed up to Barty and got on his toes to quickly peck the man's lips and then dart out of the room.

Harry could barely get to sleep for the rest of the night thinking of his electrifying encounter. Barty was what he needed, someone to vent on, someone to make him feel, someone to teach him things that so far he had only read about. Even if he did plan on killing him, Harry didn't think he could avoid Barty and he didn't particularly want to.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

I liked this chapter, i enjoyed having Harry be so flippant about the idea that one of his teachers is trying to kill him and stuff. I want to make Harry more focused on making himself happy rather than worrying about what other people force on him, i.e. Voldemort and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was extremely cheerful when he woke up the next morning and hopped into the shower humming happily to himself. He was still humming cheerily when he went back to his bed to get dressed. His roommates kept glancing at him curiously, not understanding how Harry could be so happy.

Ron was particularly annoyed that morning because of Harry's cheerfulness and was even more annoyed when he saw Harry happily kiss Hermione on the cheek before breakfast. He grumbled and tried to eavesdrop whilst crumbling pumpkin scones angrily onto his plate.

"What's made you so cheerful this morning?" Hermione smiled, Harry had been so pressured lately that it was a relief to see him so happy.

"Nothing, just a really great dream." Harry said buttering a slice of toast.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, "Did it include a special someone?"

"Yes." Harry said grinning.

"Mmm…is this the same one we were talking about yesterday?" Hermione said her voice teeming with warning.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his plate a bit shamefully, "Maybe…"

"Harry! Well…at least it was only a dream. You know how I feel about this." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know…"

"Well as long as you know it could never happen…"

"Okay…I get it."

Ron glared over at the two of them. Harry must have had a dream about Hermione and that made Ron furious. The mere thought of his former best friend coming onto the girl he had grown so very fond of over the years, just felt like backstabbing. He couldn't believe that Harry would do this to him; he didn't think Harry would betray him like this even if they weren't on speaking terms.

When the bell rang, Harry and Hermione got up and headed off to double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Ron followed behind them kicking rocks in a surly fashion. Once everyone had settled down for the class, Professor Sprout pointed to a large spiky plant and informed the class that they would be making small incisions on the red boils underneath the vast green leaves and collecting the sap in vials to be given to Professor Snape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up in a group together and began their task in silence. When Harry asked Hermione for another vial and Hermione passed one to him with a smile, Ron snapped. He turned to Harry and yelled "Why do you get everything I want in my life!"

Harry was completely bewildered and as a crowd gathered he replied, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry! How could you do this to me! I give up, you win. I can't beat the 'amazing' Harry Potter." Ron yelled throwing down the vial he was holding, picking up his bag and furiously stomping out of the greenhouse.

Hermione turned to him with a concerned expression on her face and was about to say something when Harry realized that Ron must have overheard him this morning and being Ron he assumed things that if he had looked deeper were obviously wrong. "Hermione, I think I get it…I've got to go!" Harry said quickly and turned to Professor Sprout, "Professor! I'm really sorry. Can I go get Ron?"

Professor Sprout frowned, "Mr. Potter, it's not acceptable for one student to go running out of class, so I certainly will not have two of the students under my care running amok. Get back to your sap collection."

"Yes Professor…" Harry sighed and went back to work. He'd have to explain to Ron later.

Harry finally caught up with Ron during lunch and sat next to him and before he could move, Harry grabbed his wrist. "Ron, listen to me! It's not what you think."

Ron just glared and said, "Let go of me Harry, I know what I've seen."

"Ron, I'm not trying to seduce Hermione." Harry said flatly causing Ron to stop trying to get away and listen, "Since you are avoiding me, I've just been confiding in Hermione and she just gave me some advice. I wasn't trying to come onto her."

Ron pursed his lips, "Why am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you're not just trying to make a fool of me again?"

"Trust me Ron; you do that well enough on your own." Harry said, "Just trust me, I'm not even remotely interested in Hermione. She's just my friend; she always has been nothing more, nothing less."

"We're still not talking." Ron said picking up his plate and moving to sit by Dean.

Harry sighed, things between him and Ron weren't better but at least Hermione wouldn't have to get hurt because of it. He looked over at the High Table and smiled slightly when he saw Moody sitting there with his magical eye focused upon him. It was a little weird that he was having such strong feelings while looking at Mad-Eye Moody, but he just couldn't help but look past the polyjuice and see the gorgeous man who was kissing him last night.

When lunch was over, he happily went to Potions and was only mildly agitated for his last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class passed by fairly quickly and Harry was extremely pleased when Professor Moody called out in his gravely voice, "Potter, after class I need to talk with ye' "

The rest of the students filed out of class eager to put up their books and bags and get to dinner. Harry stayed in his seat until the last student had exited. Professor Moody motioned for him to follow him into his office. Harry followed nervously and the Professor waved his wand closing the door behind him.

Moody looked straight at Harry with both of his eyes and said, "Sit down Potter. Only a few minutes left."

Harry sat down on the rickety wooden chair in front of the desk while Moody paced the room. Not long after, the Professor made a pained noise and he shifted back to his proper form.

Harry smiled and kissed Barty, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, you?" Barty said wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist.

"Mmm…very well." Harry said huskily, "Can I come over again tonight?"

"I suppose I won't kill you tonight then." Barty laughed.

"You better not, Snape expects me to turn in a four foot essay on 'The Differences Between the Dreamless Sleep Potion and the Healing Sleep Potion'." Harry pouted.

"Alright, come by early then. Maybe I'll help you." Barty said.

"You don't have to tutor me." Harry blushed.

"Well, you have an awful lot to do being the fourth champion so do you really think that getting a little help on you homework is so bad?" Barty said smoothly.

"I guess not…will there be snogging sessions between essays?" Harry asked cheekily.

"We'll see." Barty growled teasingly.

"I'll see you then." Harry smiled and left for dinner.

Once he was gone, Barty gritted his teeth and took his potion. As his body was wracked with pain shifting back into the dumpy Professor's form, he laughed bitterly to himself. He's going to find killing this boy hard, getting too attached to the prey is always a mistake. But after years of prison and isolation, the touch of another human being was a delicious treat.

One that he fully intended to enjoy.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

Okay! This chapter was really Ron focused...I'm horrid at sub-plots. Anyways, Ron is going to be mad at Harry until probably after the first task like in the book. But, I might keep him a bit peeved off just so i can have a "villain". Ha ha...

As a side note, for information about my upcoming predicaments are up on my profile if anyone is intrested to know what'll be going on with updates and such.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Hermione set up her usual three tables in the common room and pulled out all of her books, parchment, ink and quills. She was completely set up to throw herself into her work when she heard a cough from in front of her. She looked up and blinked, Ron was standing there.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um…can I? Would you….? Can you help me with the Snape essay." Ron finally choked out.

Hermione relaxed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Alright."

Happily, Ron took a deep breath and sat down across form Hermione and pulled out his Potions text book. He opened his mouth to ask her a question when he was interrupted by something behind him that caught her eye.

"Harry! Over here." Hermione called out across the common room.

Ron turned around to see Harry smile and walk over, great now he'd have to share this promising alone time. Harry walked up to the table and noticed Ron's glare, obviously the other boy did not want him to stay which really wasn't a problem for him since he was anxious to get to Barty.

"Hey, sorry 'Mione I was going to go to the library to work on my essay. I want to try and do this on my own if I'm going to get better at potions." Harry lied.

"Well good for you Harry, if you need any help at all don't hesitate to come back okay?" Hermione beamed at him causing Ron to send more death glares his way.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Or later tonight. Depends on how soon I finish." Harry smiled and walked out of the portrait hole.

Harry was so happy as he was walking to Barty's room that he very nearly started skipping, tonight was going to be even better than the night before. Well, he hoped as much. Soon he reached the heavy door and knocked just to be safe.

The door creaked open and Harry walked in. Barty's voice called out from the bathroom, "Set your stuff wherever you like I'll be out once I'm….how'd you say it…decent. Although I don't think that really applies, as my father says, I've never been a decent person." With that comment, Harry heard Barty's bark-like laugh and smiling set his bag down on the trunk and started pulling out his homework.

Barty walked out in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and nonchalantly poured himself a goblet of wine and gracefully reclined in the large black leather chair, propping his feet up on the ottoman he conjured up the day before. "Have a nice day at school Harry?" He said mockingly.

"Oh terrific." Harry laughed laying out on the floor and opening his herbology book.

"Mmm, I was talking to Hagrid today and he's going to be taking out to see something very interesting soon." Barty said taking a sip of wine.

That got Harry's attention, "What is it?"

"Harry, I'm surprised at you! If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll have to wait." Barty chided letting his eyes dance with masked laughter.

"Very well." Harry sighed and got back to work.

They kept up a playful banter through out Harry's easier homework till the big Snape essay could no longer be avoided. Harry focused on the passages in his book intently and managed to write three and a half feet before he asked Barty for help.

"Barty, I'm stuck." Harry said chewing the end of his quill.

Barty stretched in a cat like manner and set down his goblet to lean forward in his chair. "What's the problem?"

"I need to indicate the effects of the preparations of the wolfsbane, moondust and lilywater for each potion." Harry said wrinkling his nose.

Barty nodded, "I see, well…the Dreamless Sleep potion uses the mixture in the proportions that when mixed in a mortar create a dark green paste that binds the three ingredients together in such a way that it helps the potion keep you asleep but increases mettaphayne content and keeps you stuck in the deepest sleep instead of REM sleep. Whereas for the Healing sleep potion, the wolfsbane and moondust are greatly out numbered in proportion to the lilywater and stewed to extract the healing acceleration elements of the moondust and the relaxing sleep elements of the wolfsbane."

Harry had quickly jotted this all down and in no time finished his final half-foot. He rolled up the scroll with a flick of his wand and Barty banished his schoolwork to his dorm. Barty got up from the chair and sunk down next to Harry who was lying on his side on the floor. "Up for that snogging break you spoke so earnestly of this afternoon?" Barty growled lazily letting his hand glide down Harry's leg.

Harry bit his lip and grinned, "Yes."

"Good." Barty whispered and led Harry to a standing position before claiming his lips violently. Harry groaned into the kiss as Barty pulled his eager body forward leaving no space between their rapidly heating bodies. Barty's hands weren't still for a moment, caressing all over Harry's back and buttocks feeling every curve and every cleft. For someone who had been deprived of human contact for so long, such pleasures were immeasurable.

Harry pouted when Barty broke the kiss, but his expression quickly changed as Barty hungrily began to suckle at his earlobe nipping at the tender flesh. Barty's skilled and ravenous mouth traveled down Harry's neck and reached the collar of his shirt. Hastily, both Harry and Barty worked to undo the tie and several buttons of the shirt, revealing the cradle of Harry's neck and giving tempting glimpses of his toned, flushed chest.

Bart buried his nose into the curve of Harry's neck breathing in the boy's raw young scent that burned with desire. This sensation just egged him on and Barty resumed consuming Harry's neck leaving little love bites where he nipped particularly hard.

Harry was struck dumb by bliss and couldn't move. He could only think of how good Barty was making him feel and nothing of the danger he might be in. Harry slowly regained his ability to move and began to explore Barty's body with his hands whilst the older man continued to kiss every inch of his exposed skin. Harry felt Barty's muscles ripple underneath his t-shirt at his every movement and was amazed by the amount of heat pouring from the man's body. Once his hands had roamed over the entirety of Barty's slim torso, had he worked up enough brain power to stop Barty's attack on his neck and reunite his lips with his own.

Harry was fairly new to this whole kissing thing, but gave it his best and was rewarded by a deep rumble of satisfaction like a purr from Barty. The two's lips were locked and under Harry's lead, the kiss took a softer more gentle tone and Harry started to guide them slowly to the large four poster bed. The two were jarred from their passionate kiss, when the back of Harry's calves hit the edge of the frame.

Barty leaned back and took a deep breath, " Well well Harry. So egar to get me into bed?"

Harry licked his lips and tried to catch his breath, "I…well…"

"Sit." Barty said.

It wasn't a question, so Harry sat on top of the bed's dark red comforter. Barty stood in front of him, he was already a tall man so having Harry sit just made him tower higher over the boy.

"Tell me, what you want." Barty said his dark eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry swallowed hard, "Oh…um…"

Barty laughed, "You don't know do you."

Embarrassed, Harry looked towards his shoes.

"I'm a bad man Harry, but I'm not that kind. When you can tell me what you want, then you can get on the bed." His voice calm and collected.

Harry looked back up and his eyes once again met Barty's. Harry stood back up and took Barty's face in his hands, leaning forward he pressed his lips lightly on Barty's. When he drew back, Barty ruffled his hair and growled, "Go to bed Harry."

Harry's shoulders fell in a crestfallen manner and he started for the door. He jumped with surprise as he felt a hand lightly smack his bum. He turned about and saw Barty grinning cheekily at him. He smiled and regained a happy mood; Barty wasn't mad at him.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione still up. The two were sitting next to each other and Hermione was pointing at a page in a book explaining something in hushed tones to Ron. Harry didn't want to interrupt them, so he tried his best to tiptoe back up the stairs to his dorm.

He sighed with relief as he reached his bed and flopped haphazardly on top of it. What a night. Not only had he just been snogged within an inch of his life, but he had been casually invited into Barty's bed when ever he wanted and to top it all off, he finished his potions essay. With a happy sigh, he got up to undress and then flopped back onto his bed reliving the last of the evening until he heard Ron tramp in and decided he best be off to sleep.

Little did he know, Barty was doing much the same back in his room. Barty recalled every touch, every scent, every taste of the evening and was mentally kicking himself for refusing Harry. He knew he did the right thing, but he wasn't supposed to have feelings for the boy. He was just supposed to be using him to satisfy his needs, then dispose of him as planned. If he was just the enemy, Barty couldn't understand why he felt the need to protect the boy. Frustrated, he tossed onto his side and decided to get some sleep.

Both of them dreamed of the other.

HPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBCHPBC

Okay! I hope you enjoyed the Homework party and I regret to inform you that this will be the last chapter for...around 4 or 5 weeks. For more details, check out my profile page (unless you already have, then you know what's up).

Thank you all for your support, I really am so pleased that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Many huggles and kishes to you all! 3 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry awoke, he blearily made his way to the bathroom tossing off his pajamas as he walked to get into the shower stall. Dean, Neville, Seamus and surprisingly, Ron were already there and chatting away about the past week's Quidditch scores and how much they hated the Snape essay. All four of the boys stopped talking as Harry joined them and the magical spout above his head turned itself.

"'Morning mate," Seamus said, "Have a good time last night?"

Harry blinked at him in a confused manner, too tired to respond.

"Yeah Harry," Said Dean, "Did you get a lot done?"

Once again Harry just stared at them, but finally asked, "What in the name of Merlin's frilly knickers are you talking about?"

The two boys snickered, but Neville spoke up, "Harry….um….well….your neck….it's well…."

"It's what!" Harry said testily seeing as the vagueness was beginning to annoy him.

"You're a giant walking hickey." Ron said bluntly.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he rushed over to the large mirror. The guys were right, everywhere from just behind his ear down to his collar bone was covered in dark little bruises and teeth marks from where Barty had nipped him last night. "Shit!" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

The other guys had finished their showers and crowded around him. "So who's the lucky girl? Soon to be Mrs."boy-who-lived"." Seamus grinned.

Harry blushed intensely, "Seamus I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Harry, we're all guys here. We won't spread it, we're your mates. We share these things!" Seamus tried to coax the answer from him.

"I'm not telling you." Harry said firmly, "I'm respecting their privacy."

Dean laughed, "That means it was a bloke."

Harry just glared at him and he stopped laughing. "Just forget it guys, it's none of your business. When I'm ready to talk about it I'll tell you."

Neville nodded earnestly, but Seamus and Dean almost pouted with disappointment, Ron had already left.

Harry got back into the shower once they had all left and finished cleaning up. Whilst he was getting dressed, a paper-airplane flew into the dorm and hovered by him. He grabbed it and it unfolded revealing Hermione's neat handwriting.

" _Harry,_

_Ron just told me that you're covered in love bites!!! How did this happen? I thought you were supposed to be studying last night!!!! If you don't have your homework done, don't ask to copy mine. Anyways…here's a cover-up spell, there's no need for your midnight escapade to be the talk of school. (I can't imagine what your fan club would do to the poor girl.) _

_Love- Hermione_

_Effacezetcouvrez (derived from French effacer- to erase and couvrir- to cover. You pronounce it Ay-fass-ay-ay-coov-ray. Got it? It's really simple just point and shoot.)_"

Good old Hermione. Harry quickly preformed the charm upon himself and was pleased to find that it worked perfectly. Another good thing that the letter told him was that Ron still cared about him, no matter how angry he was…he still cared enough to go tell Hermione and help him out. This made Harry really happy.

He rushed down to breakfast and grabbed a seat next to Neville and quickly ate some bacon and toast seeing as he only had about five minutes left before class. He checked his schedule and gulped, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts. After last night Harry was afraid that whenever he looked at Barty inside Moody's body he'd blush like mad. With an apprehensive sigh, he picked up his bag and made his way to the dungeons.

Barty was standing menacingly in front of his desk watching the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws trickle in. Harry was in this class. Just that thought made him heat up. His eyes scanned the sea of red and yellow ties, but he didn't see Harry yet.

Finally right before class was supposed to start, Harry rushed in and took the seat on Hermione's left. Barty was about to start lecturing when Moody's magical eye caught the glimmer of a spell on Harry. He allowed it to zoom in and he almost had a violent coughing fit. There underneath that spell there was proof that he, a criminal, nearly shagged the boy-who-lived last night. Voldemort's prize Death Eater and the darling of the wizarding world; The very idea made Barty break out into peals of laughter.

The entire class stared at Mad-Eye who was laughing and fear began to creep into the weaker ones that whatever he had planned for the lesson was really hard and evil. Harry on the other hand had a sneaking suspicion that Barty was laughing at him, why he didn't know. Soon Barty got control over himself and started the lesson which was just on curses that dragon's scales reflect back onto the caster.

After the lesson, Harry hung about to try and talk to Barty but Barty was talking with Neville and if he had stayed any longer it would have caused him to be late. "I'll have to ask him about this tonight…." Harry thought, then blushed. He hoped that tonight would be as good as last night, although…he wasn't sure what to do if they got as far as they did last night. He didn't want to upset Barty by not being decisive again. As he walked to class Harry chewed his lip concentrating on his decision, when he arrived at Care for Magical Creatures Hagrid took him aside and derailed his train of thought.

"Harry, there's something I need to show you." Hagrid said as quietly as he could.

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Harry asked furrowing his brow.

"Not here, tonight…I'll meet you here at..erm…eleven okay? This is very important." Hagrid said in an urgent tone.

"But…." Harry started, but saw the earnest look on Hagrid's face and relented, "Alright, I'll meet you then."

So much for a night of hot, steamy sex with Barty. Now he wasn't even going to see him tonight…..whatever Hagrid had to show him better be worth it!

* * *

And I have returned!!! I promise i did not forget about you lovely people. I'm just in IB and on the first week of school they practically ass-raped us with homework.

Sooooo...this chapter was weird to write...i hate intermediate chapters. But i thinks i can promiz you allz some yummies smex pretty soon. (excuse my grammer i'm reading these funny cat pictures)

Oh and as a side note!!! It was my birthday last sunday, but you all came before me and I got up at 7 to start this chapter.

Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry grumbled moodily and pulled on his invisibility cloak. He tripped a bit as he exited the portrait hole and cursed, "Fucking cloak….stupid Hagrid…..I want to go to Barty…."

He knew he was whining, but he didn't really care. He had come to enjoy his nightly liaisons to Barty's room, even with all the bizarre problems they cause. He trudged invisibly angry to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid flung it open cautiously and whispered, "Are you there?"

Harry pulled down his hood and Hagrid grinned and put a giant hand on the approximated spot held by his shoulder. "Alright Harry? Didja make it out alright? No-one saw you?"

"Yes Hagrid, now what is it you wanted to show me." Harry said restraining the impatient tone that was trying to weasel into his voice.

"It's a secret." He said almost giddily.

Now that got Harry concerned, anything that made Hagrid like that normally had the potential to kill a man or at least seriously maim him. Even still, Harry allowed Hagrid to usher him towards the Forbidden Forest. Once they were under the dark foliage, a dark figure began to move towards them.

"'Agrid? Iz dat you?" A rumbly female voice called out.

Hagrid took his hand form Harry's shoulder and Harry could see his flushed cheeks even in the dark. "Maxine! Yeah, it's me."

"What iz eet you wish to show me?" Madame Maxine said arriving at Hagrid's side causing Harry to quickly move to Hagrid's other side to keep from being stepped on or something.

"Come on, let's go! They're prolly there already." Hagrid said avoiding the question.

""Agrid! I demand you tell me what eet iz zat you wish to show me!" Madame Maxine said angrily, but then stopped as she heard voiced call out deeper in the forest and a flash of bright light and a wave of heat rolled over them.

"There here!" Hagrid said, excitement quite obviously causing his voice to tremble.

Harry swallowed hard. He had a strong suspicion about what Hagrid was about to show them, Dragons.

Indeed, there was scores of men with wands raised enchanting ropes to hold down the dragons. They were big, frighteningly beautiful creatures who's bodies were only lit up by the torches and flaming trees around them, creating an errie glow. One of the men broke away from the group and greeted Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Long time no see, what do you think of them?"

"Cor…they're beautiful Charlie. Giving you any trouble?"

"Yes, they're super aggressive right now. Why the hell they asked for females guarding their hatchlings I don't know, but they're at their most dangerous right now. Especially the Hungarian Horntail over there."

Right after Charlie pointed, the Horntail broke free from several of it's ropes and charged towards the dragon tamers murderously. Charlie didn't even say goodbye as he ran off to go help. Hagrid obviously wanted to stay, but Harry lightly kicked his shin to remind him that he needed to get back to the castle in order to be able to function during class the next day.

Harry was in a daze as he silently made his way through the halls and flopped into bed twenty minutes later. One thought and one thought alone plagued his mind. Dragons. Big, angry dragons. Big, angry dragons that had something to do with his first task.

Another word floated into his mind. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Fucking shitty fuckfaced dragons. The list of explicatives continued to circle his brain for several minutes. He had no idea about what to do, he had no idea even of what he was doing anyways. He needed to go to sleep. So he did.

The next day, Harry's thoughts were pretty much occupied with dragons as well. He was on his way to Barty's class when he saw Cedric Diggory up ahead of him. He hadn't really noticed the buttons around school but, nearly everyone around Cedric had them so it was near impossible to miss. They kept flashing "Potter Stinks" and then "Support the Real Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory". Harry just raised an eyebrow. But then he began thinking, if no-one was going to tell Cedric about the dragons, he might die. With a sigh, he made up his mind and called out, "Cedric!"

The hallway stopped moving and Harry could hear some of the girls around Cedric whisper, "don't listen to him". Harry motioned for Cedric to follow him into a little nook in the wall and surprisingly he did.

"Look Harry, I'm really sorry about the buttons. I tried to tell them that I didn't want them to wear them, but they just don't seem to think I mean it." Cedric said truly and honestly sorry.

"I don't care about the buttons Cedric, to be honest this is the first time I've noticed them, I just wanted to tell you something about the first challenge." Harry said brushing off his apology.

"I'm sorry Harry, I won't let you cheat for me." Cedric said shaking his head.

"No! Cedric, listen to me. The others already know and if you don't listen to me you may die!" Harry whispered harshly.

"What? How did they—"

"No time for that, just listen. The first task is dragons." Harry said quickly then rushed off to class leaving a confused, but grateful Cedric behind him.

During class, Harry was very distracted. Not going to Barty's the night before had definitely put a kink in the works. Barty kept Moody's magic eye focused on him through out the whole lesson noting Harry's inability to keep still. He laughed to himself; he could have some fun with this.

"Potter! Has someone cast a fidgeting spell on you or do you really have so little self control that you can't stay still." Barty growled in Moody's voice.

The whole class went silent and all eyes were focused on Harry.

Harry swallowed and replied, "Sorry Sir."

"Really Potter, are you trying to cause your fellow students to be unable to learn today? If they don't listen to the lesson, you know what could happen to them. THEM!" Moody's body racked with 'rage'.

Harry sunk down in his seat, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. Why was Barty doing this to him? Was he really that angry that he didn't come last night?

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to come back this evening for detention; a lesson in focus. Bring your homework." Barty hissed allowing Moody's eye to roll crazily for effect. Barty inwardly grinned at Harry's expressions; first angry, hurt and confused, then a flash of realization and pleasure to a rehash of the first.

"Yes Sir." Harry said and for the benefit of his classmates, he hid his excitement and gritted his teeth angrily.

When class ended, many of the Gryffindors who supported Harry and even some who didn't gathered around him to complain angrily at the "unfair" way that Moody had treated Harry. Their complaints fell on deaf ears, Harry was only paying attention to the images that Barty's words had caused him to think of. Luckily, his years of living with the Dursley's (where any sign of his happiness was a reason to cause him more anguish) and his wizarding fame had caused him to be able to mask his expressions, so he wasn't looking moony so much as pissed.

Harry traversed up to his dorm and flopped onto his bed to take a quick nap for break. He couldn't sleep, but he lay grinning like a fool staring up at his canopy.

He had no idea what to expect tonight and he liked it.

* * *

Ah...my god school is getting hard. I literally had very little time to write so I'm very sorry about the wait. My Stats class is insane, with our teacher now doing random homework samples to make us do our homework. English is retarded with reading Invisible Man and actually having to work compared to last year when I sat and insulted the teacher for most of the period. Science is amazing though, I'm taking Enviromental Systems and my teacher is truely the most brilliant man I have ever met. He knows anything and everything (except anime and british t.v. shows). He loves it when people do crazy stunts at school and my friends and I were trying to think of one to do to either his portable or to the school in general. Suggestions?

Nothing damaging of course. Examples of things his students have done before are making a pyramid of the desks in his room, putting a dummy on top and focusing two over-head projectors on it like it was a holy temple. Or sitting on the front school lawn with bathing suits and lawn chairs in mid winter and calling the news crews as witness.

Sorry for the lengthy side note...that has nothing to do with the story. And sorry for another un-actionfilled chapter. I swear I'm leading up to some good things. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be sex-less, but still steamy and good. I have somethings planned out, like...when they'll have sex.

Love you all, thank you for your reviews. They make me feel warm and happy on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Harry's hand knocked on the heavy door to Barty's rooms, it opened itself and let him in. He was alone in the room and saw a handwritten note from Barty saying to get started with his homework and he'd be back soon; he was held up in a staff meeting. Harry sighed to himself, but complied and began to label the different parts of a Blast-ended skrewt.

When the door opened, Harry turned around excitedly to see Barty; unfortunately he was still in Moody form. "How was your meeting?" Harry asked trying to make the time until Barty changed back go by faster.

"It was ridiculous," Moody/Barty growled, "We had a discussion about mid-term schedules, the guest student's curriculum and a 'special surprise' Dumbledore has in store for all of you brats."

"ah…" Harry said; he didn't really know what to say to that. Moody/Barty left him again and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change back out of sight. Harry frowned, the night wasn't going as he had expected.

Half an hour later, Barty exited the bathroom wearing a pair of black trousers and rubbing his hair dry with a blue and white striped towel. This was a fairly pleasant sight for Harry whose little teenage hormone driven mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios that could happen next. Harry shifted in his seat and made a move to get up when Barty's hand firmly pushed him back down onto the black leather chair.

"Don't move, continue your work. We don't want the wizarding world's savior to flunk his O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S now do we?" Barty said with a smile Harry could only call slightly sadistic.

Pouting moodily, Harry continued to review his herbology notes. He tapped his quill in irritation on the textbook in rhythm with the ticking of the clock on the wall. He thought he heard Barty mutter something and suddenly he felt chill go down his spine. It felt as if someone's finger hand just stroked his spine. His gaze snapped up in surprise and he looked at Barty who was holding Moody's wand. "What did you do?" Harry demanded suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Barty said continuing to smirk.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You—" Harry was cut off by the sensation of a pair of hands stroking his thighs and coming dangerously close to his crotch. As suddenly as it was there, the touch was gone and he regained his ability to speak. "That." He spluttered, "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Barty said, twirling the wand in his fingers, "Oh, do you mean this?"

Before Harry could reply, the phantom hands were on him again accompanied by a pair of phantom lips that left tingling sensations everywhere they went. The spidery touch of the hand gently stroked his neck and traveled lazily onto his torso and cheekily tweaked his nipples. The sensation stopped and Harry struggled to say, "Yes, that."

"Well, get on with your homework Harry." Barty said, "I thought I told you this was going to be an exercise in focus."

The meaning of Barty's earlier words finally made sense to Harry and with a deep breath he turned back to his herbology books. He couldn't concentrate though; it seemed as if every sound in the room had been magnified and Harry was beginning to be driven insane by the ever louder ticking of the clock on the wall, the sound of his heart thumping against his ribcage and the soft sounds of Barty breathing calmly. Without a word, Barty rose from his seat and circled around Harry; the slow patter of each foot as he walked just increased Harry's tension.

Leaning down, Barty whispered into Harry's ear "Recite". Harry felt his shoulders roll and he instinctively leaned away to expose his slender neck, but it was left untouched. He turned his head back towards his books embarrassed and chanced a glance at Barty before doing as he said.

"The flitterbloom is a plant that closely resembles a Devil's Snare." Harry began to recite shakily, "Unlike the Devil's Snare, it is perfectly ha--!"

Harry's sentence cut off abruptly as he felt Barty's mouth begin to suckle his earlobe gently. Barty nipped Harry's ear in a wordless order to continue, so Harry took a deep breath and attempted to continue. "It is….perfectly harmless." Harry finished his sentence half in a moan as Barty's mouth moved onwards to kiss the crook of his neck. Harry began to breathe a little faster and hurriedly started reading the next part of the passage before Barty noticed the lull. "They resemble each other so closely that many an untrained eye has mistaken a Devil's Snare for a flitterbloom and had a deadly surprise."

Harry moved his arms as a gentle tugging came from Barty and looked down to find that the older man had nimbly undone his shirt buttons during the last sentence and was pulling the shirt off of him. The dungeon room as a lot cooler with his shirt gone and Harry knew he was going to have a lot harder time thinking about Herbology with so much skin available for Barty's experienced mouth to explore.

With much effort, Harry began to read about the next plant, "The Screechsnap is a semi-sent--!" Harry gasped as Barry's real hands took his hardened nipples and began caressing them while his mouth left biting kisses along his collar bone and shoulder. Harry let his eyes roll back into his head and he leaned onto Barty's chest to just enjoy the sensations when he was brought back to the cold dungeon by a sharp pinch to the nipple and a growl from Barty, "Did I say you could stop?"

Squirming, he continued. "--Semi-sentient plant that wriggles about when it has been given too much dragon dung fertilizer."

"Fun…" Barty laughed and nipped at his shoulder again.

"Why am I doing this?" Harry complained.

Barty didn't really have any good reason whatsoever and shrugged, "Just because."

This pissed Harry off a bit, "Well, if there isn't any purpose I'm not going to do it anymore." He turned around and roughly kissed Barty. The older man was surprised by his forward action and allowed himself to be pressed onto his back letting Harry take control for once.

Harry's tongue had little opposition as it snaked it's way into Barty's mouth to engage in a furious entanglement that left him gasping for breath. He pulled back only long enough to get a good look of Barty underneath him before relishing the control and claiming the man's mouth again whilst his hands roamed over his chest. Barty enjoyed the command Harry was taking, but didn't want him to gain the upper hand for too long and bucked his hips and rolled over to pin Harry beneath him. They both had become painfully hard and as they once again took up ardent kissing, they began to grind their erections. This sweet friction was unlike anything Harry had experienced before; sure he wanked, but this feeling was new, unfamiliar and excellent. The boy's back arched up with pleasure and he tried in vain to break Barty's grip and give himself the release he so desired.

Barty abruptly stopped. Got up and instead sat heavily onto the large black leather chair and unzipped his fly. Harry sat up and watched, mesmerized as Barty freed his hardened cock and began to stroke it. He watched Barty's hand go up and down. He watched as his thumb circled the glistening tip and caused the older man's breath to hitch slightly and close his eyes in ecstasy.

The rhythm of the strokes grew faster and faster and Harry continued to watch hypnotically as Barty's chest shone slightly with sweat. Barty felt so close to the edge; his eyes closed tighter, he felt as if a hot coil inside his body suddenly released and he let out a throaty moan as he came into his hand.

As he caught his ragged breath, Barty opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on the floor with a dazed look and dropped his gaze to see that the bulge in Harry's pants was still straining against the fabric and practically begging for him.

He had to stop himself, "No…not yet." He thought, then aloud growled, "Go to bed Harry."

Harry snapped out of his mesmerized state and a hurt look of disappointment now graced his features. "What…but, we just…I didn't…." He stammered and struggled to find the words.

"Go now." Barty growled again, his voice taking on a slightly angry tone.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but instead glared at Barty shoved his books and half-completed homework into his bag and stomped out of the chambers slamming the door behind him.

He angrily returned to Gryffindor Tower, ignored Hermionie's questions as to the completion of his homework and shut himself up in his four-poster bed drawing the curtains and spelling them for privacy. He was still horny, so he allowed himself to finally free his cock and finish off what Barty had started. He tried his hardest to think of anyone else as he stroked his erection, but in every situation he tried the person always ended up being Barty; much to his frustration. He came with a muted yell and his body shuddered with pleasure. Even so, he still was pissed off at Barty and angry at himself for allowing Barty to get to him like this. With all of his thoughts in chaos, Harry drifted of into a fitful, restless sleep.

* * *

Wow, that took much longer to get out here than i expected. Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for me. U

This past month has been nothing but exams, and everything from December to the begining of April was hardcore every day rehearsal for our school's musical. We did HAIR: The Americain Tribal Love Rock Musical and it was amazing. We ened up making money instead of loosing it and I got to be in the white girls trio and take the mini solo there and the second girl solo at the begining of Walking Through Space. Lots and lots of fun.

I'll most likely be able to update from now till around the middle of July, because that's when I'll be taking a trip with my father and then going to Korean camp again for 4 weeks like i did last summer.

...which means I also have to finish all of my summer assignments in three weeks...ugh...

Thanks again for reading.

you too Falconwhitaker!


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple days, Harry avoided Barty like the plague and instead focused on how he could possibly do anything against a dragon. The only perk was when Sirius contacted him in the fireplace late one night and allowed him to discuss the issues about Bertha Jorkins, Ron and his apparent impending death by dragons. He had a thought nagging him that he should have told Sirius about Barty, but even while mad at him, Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius. Whether it was because he didn't want to have to deal with the subsequent questions or that he wanted to protect him; Harry couldn't say.

Sirius was immense help, he suggested that Harry try to stick to what he did best and use the Summoning Charm to call his broom and figure out what to do from there. So, the next morning, Harry immediately sought out Hermionie and the pair spent any spare moment to practicing the charm. Hemionie was a very good teacher, but Harry wasn't entirely confident.

Now he sat in the tent watching his moving figurine of the Hungarian Horntail he was about to take on, trying to ignore the eruptions of cheers and screams from the arena. He needed to calm down and be ready to complete the task. He could do it. He kept telling himself this as if it was a mantra.

Suddenly he was led out of the tent to stand before the angry Horntail and subject to the stares of thousands of spectators. The blood began pounding in his ears and he could vaguely hear Bagman yelling and the screams, cheers and jeers of the crowd. Harry took a deep breath and waved his wand shouting "Accio Firebolt!"

For a dreadful moment, Harry thought the charm hadn't worked, but then he saw his treasured broom streak from the sky and land just before him. There was nothing else to do; Harry mounted the broom and kicked off.

Adrenaline was coursing through his bloodstream and he charged at the dragon ducking and weaving trying to get her to leave the eggs for just one second. The glittering golden egg was just out of his reach as he rolled and charged upwards to evade a burst of flame. "It's just like a bludger." He told himself, "A big fiery bludger."

But while he was thinking about the fire, for one second he took his mind off of the enormous spiked tail and dodged enough to keep it from taking off his head, but not enough to keep it from ripping through his robes and tearing through his shoulder. Harry grimaced and tried to block out the pain. "Goddamn! This dragon just does not want to leave those eggs!" Harry thought. Then he had an idea, he took off skyward and stayed just out of the Horntail's reach like a fly buzzing about its head. Harry finally lured it up just enough and dove letting go of the broom to grasp his golden prize with both hands.

He had done it.

He dismounted his broom and in a victorious haze heard Bagman announce that he had the fastest time. He grinned exhaustedly and saw Professor MacGonagall, Hagrid and Moody running towards him. Hagrid and Professor MacGonagall were beaming and telling him how proud they were, but Harry's eyes drifted to Moody and noted that the man's eyes could not tear away from the bleeding gash upon his shoulder. Professor MacGonagall put her hand on Harry's good shoulder to direct his attention to her and ushered him towards the tent saying, "Come on now Potter, let's have Madame Pomfrey fix you up. You can hear your scores later."

Madame Pomfrey gripped about dangerous games whilst applying a purple liquid to Harry's shoulder. Harry winced as it stung and began to smoke. Madame Pomfrey poked it with her wand and Harry looked back curiously to note that it was completely healed.

"Harry!!" Hermionie's excited scream filled the tent. Harry turned smiled at her and noticed Ron was there as well. "Oh Harry, you were brilliant! I knew you'd do it! I just knew it! Oh how's your shoulder?"

"It's all better." Harry said accepting a hug from her. He turned to Ron who had a gob smacked look upon his face and nodded his hello.

"Harry….I think who ever put your name in the hat….I think they're trying to kill you." Ron said slowly and in awe.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! You great git!" Harry said smiling slightly.

"You know, Harry, I'm really sorry. The way I've been acting its just n—"

"Forget it." Harry cut in.

"Really? But I was such a—"Ron began again.

"Really. Just drop it." Harry said smiling fully.

Ron smiled embarrassedly and hugged Harry, "Congrats man, wicked flying out there."

The three friends discussed the other three Champions' techniques and Hermionie excitedly rattled off the scores informing Harry he was tied for first place with Krum. Once out of the tent, they were immediately rushed off to Gryffindor Tower for a massive party supplied with butterbeer and Honeydukes sweets by Fred and George. There was a never ending flow of congratulations to Harry and people swearing that he was going to win and Diggory could go suck it.

It was all in good fun and Harry was enjoying having Ron back. They were having a lively discussion of what the egg could possibly mean when Harry took a swig of butterbeer and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He nearly choked and started having a coughing fit.

"Blimey Harry!" Ron said pounding Harry's back, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Harry said and looked back in the direction where he thought he had seen the impossible, "I thought I saw something…maybe it was nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said and shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I just thought I saw someone, I'll go check it out." Harry said setting down his bottle and leaving Ron to Dean and Neville. He crossed the room and was patted on the back by everyone who could reach him. He finally reached the dark corner of the common room, but didn't see anyone there. "I guess it wasn't him…" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Who were you looking for?" A familiar voice said into his ear.

Harry spun around, but didn't see Barty. "Barty?" He whispered, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to congratulate you kid, nice flying." Barty's disembodied voice said.

Harry felt invisible lips press softly and quickly to his. He sighed and closed his eyes, now was the time. "Hey," He whispered into the seemingly empty space, "Wait just a minute; lemme get my cloak I want to go with you."

"Don't you want to stay with your friends?" chuckled Barty quietly, "This party _is _for you, ya' know."

Harry grinned a little, "They won't miss me too much." With that, he turned and headed up towards his dorm.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry looked back and saw Ron, Dean and Neville looking at him.

"Going to bed already, are you Harry?" Neville asked.

"Ah….yeah, tough day. I'm beat." Harry said faking a yawn.

Dean laughed, "Sure you are Harry. I bet you're gonna sneak off to be with your girl."

Ron's ears went pink, "Come on guys, give him a break."

"Alright alright, but if we don't see you in your bed in the morning you'd better prepare to give us the gory-glory!" Dean said cheekily.

"Sure Dean, whatever." Harry said and dashed up the stairs grabbing his invisibility cloak slipped it on and quickly as he could, weaved through the masses of people back to the corner where Barty stood.

"Ready." Harry whispered. He felt a hand grab his elbow and the two invisible people made their way out the portrait hole and down to Barty's rooms.

Harry took off his cloak and laid it upon the leather ottoman and watched as Barty's form shimmered for a second then appeared. "An invisibility charm?" Harry asked.

Barty didn't answer, he just smiled and walked over to the scotch tumblers and poured himself some. He motioned for Harry to sit down as he did, but Harry remained standing and walked towards him.

"So Harry, what made you leave all of your friends and be with me—a grumpy _old_ man—on the night of your triumph?" Barty said taking a pull of scotch and not connecting his eyes with Harry's.

Harry took a moment to answer; his eyes swept over Barty's thin frame and noted how long his eyelashes seemed to be and the slight dusting of freckles upon his cheeks. "You came for me." He said simply.

Barty's eyes darted up and connected with Harry's. "What do you mean?"

"Until now, I've always come to you. Kind of like an annoying puppy I suppose, always barging in on your privacy and having to be sent away." Harry said not breaking eye contact, "But tonight, you risked your secret to come to me."

Barty finally looked down and drank a little more of his scotch, "So, that doesn't mean that you had to come back here with me. You could have gone back to your friends and I just would have returned on my own." Barty nonchalantly rotated his wrist causing the scotch in the glass to swirl idly.

"Look at me."

Barty looked up. Harry's eyes were burning into his and he said five simple words, "I know what I want."

Barty tossed his glass back and swallowed the rest of the scotch and stood up. He gripped Harry's shoulders and brought their lips together in a crushing, passionate kiss. Then he drew back and let his hands slowly caress the sides of Harry's arms. As they traveled back up, they lingered and Barty traced the rip in Harry's shirt from the dragon talon.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered. Harry looked confused and glanced at where the wound had been.

"Yes." He replied. He watched Barty gently trace the rip again and again and wondered how a simple touch like this could make his entire body tingle with excitement. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed with contentment as Barty's lips delicately brushed the invisible wound. Barty's hands left Harry's arms and in no rush began to un-tuck his shirt while he kissed Harry's temple. Harry, in a quicker fashion, began to unbutton Barty's own shirt and try to guide the older man in the direction of the bed.

"Patience, Harry." Barty said cheekily and began to kiss Harry's ear, "We have all night."

Harry moaned impetuously and leaned into Barty's touch. "But…" He groaned, "I want you now."

Barty didn't reply, but instead pushed Harry roughly up against the wall and ferociously kissed him and plundered his mouth with his tongue. Harry's hands were pinned against the cold stone by Barty's stronger ones; he entwined their fingers and squeezed as pleasure shook him. Barty was grinding into his hips painfully slow, each movement causing Harry's desire to grow and send blood rushing to his ever growing erection. Harry could feel Barty's erection press into his hip and tried desperately to free his hands to touch it.

He gained his chance when Barty let go of his wrists to unbutton his shirt. His hand made contact with the hardness encased by Barty's black slacks and pressed against it, feeling Barty's raw need and desire for him. Harry squeezed lightly and was happy to find that it caused Barty to break their kiss and moan loudly, unable to control his hips pressing into Harry's hand harder. His eyes rolled back into his head as Harry continued to fondle him; he shuddered and regained some control enough to remove Harry's shirt and begin enthusiastically sucking on the tender region of Harry's clavicle. As Barty lavished attention upon Harry's neck, Harry one handedly finished unbuttoning the remainder of Barty's shirt and was trying to tug it off him and still keep a hold of Barty's hardened cock. Barty understood and released Harry to leave him, swollen-lipped to watch as he peeled off his shirt seductively slow. He was so close; Harry could feel the heat radiating from his body and yearned for their bare skin to be touching once more. He placed his hand gingerly upon Barty and let his fingertips graze his skin and stroke the lightly furred chest as they drifted southward.

Harry could hear Barty breathe and dared to look up from his hand and lock his gaze. Barty's lips were slightly parted, his hair was disheveled and Harry loved it. He heard Barty's slow intake of breath as he began to undo his belt and unfasten his pants. Harry's heart was pounding, he had never done anything like this before—what if he messed up. The worry flashed in his eyes and Barty frowned slightly.

"Do you want to stop?" Barty said hushedly.

Harry quickly said, "No! No! I just…I've never, you know, done _it_." He bit his lip and continued in a quiet, abashed tone, "What if I do something wrong?"

Barty blinked twice, and then broke out in a devilish grin, "Leave it to me."

Barty sunk down to his knees and removed Harry's pants. The boy was now standing before him in just his boxers; cock straining against the plaid cotton, back pressed up against the stone wall. Barty traced Harry's exposed hip bone with quick kisses and slid his hands up the boy's legs caressing his thighs to make his cock practically quiver with anticipation. It was such pleasurable agony for Harry as Barty removed his boxers and let his lips hover just above his erection's leaking head.

One lick. Just one tiny flick of Barty's tongue against the sensitive head and Harry moaned aloud. Barty's tongue ran down the length and then the underside. Harry's shoulders rolled and his hands clenched into fists. Without warning, Barty took all of Harry into his mouth and began sucking, hard. Harry thought he would die of pleasure. He tangled his hands into Barty's hair and began babbling unintelligibly as the older man's tongue spiraled and swirled around his virgin cock. The heat was almost unbearable; Harry's brow began to glisten with sweat.

"Barty!" He said sharply, "Barty I'm gonna--!" Barty took no head and continued is lavish assault upon Harry's cock swallowing his bitter seed and not stopping until he was spent.

Barty's lips popped as he released Harry's cock and he grinned as he arose and looked down upon Harry's shining, panting face. Harry's green eyes opened with heavy lids and Barty licked his lips, "Delicious."

Harry blushed furiously and looked down towards his feet. As he looked down he noticed Barty's cock still straining the fabric of his boxers and he gripped it again. Barty's breath hitched and his shoulders stiffened. Harry helped him remove his pants and boxers and pushed him to the bed. He lay upon the black comforter and allowed Harry to view his prize.

"It's my turn." Harry said trying to control the blush that was darkening his cheeks yet again. Barty's eyes danced with amusement, but flashed to lust as soon as Harry straddled him. Their naked bodies were now touching. Harry took both hands to Barty's face and cupped it gently as he softly kissed Barty's lips. His hands gently caressed Barty's ears, ran down his throat and massaged his shoulders. Harry nipped at Barty's neck and the older man drew lazy circles with his fingers on Harry's back. Harry kissed and licked all the way down Barty's left arm, took the hand in his own and slowly sucked on each finger. He kissed his way back up and began to kiss down the left arm in the same fashion, but he hesitated when he reached Barty's left forearm.

"The Dark Mark…" He said and looked up at Barty. Barty nodded. "Did it hurt?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Barty replied.

Harry's fingertips traced the mark, much as Barty's had traced where the wound on his shoulder had been. He let his lips brush over it the same way. Barty squeezed his eyes shut, but Harry continued to lavish gentle attentions to the tattoo. Harry began to run his tongue down Barty's chest and stopped just before the extremely ready erection. He was about to do as Barty had done to him, when Barty couldn't handle being patient any longer and grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Get off a sec." He growled. Harry quickly got off Barty and sat up; he made a worried face. His fears were vanquished as Barty smiled and kissed his lips calmly. He grabbed his discarded pants and fished the wand out of the pocket.

"Turn over Harry, on your knees." He growled playfully.

Harry had seen porn magazines before, so he assumed the position nervously. His ass was pert and Barty squeezed a cheek. Harry took a sharp breath when he felt Barty's wand's wooden tip at his rectum.

"Relax." Barty whispered and reached around to stroke Harry's revived erection. Harry did as he was told and felt the wand enter him. Barty said, "Lubricus" and began to pump the wand slowly in and out of Harry elicting a moan. Wickedly, Barty cast another spell, "Agitocito" and the wand began to vibrate inside him. Harry's voice began to make little grunts and moans as the wand began to thrust quicker in him. When the wand was removed, Harry protested the loss.

"Patience." Barty said leaning over to lick Harry's ear. Harry felt as something thicker than the wand entered him. It was two of Barty's fingers. They stretched him more than the wand and Barty waited until Harry was ready before adding a third.

Once he was sufficiently stretched, Barty began to ease his aching erection into Harry. Harry screamed as he was slowly filled with Barty's thick, hot, sex. To distract his mind from the adjustment pain, Barty began to stroke Harry slowly again and kiss his shoulders. Slowly, matching pace with his hand, Barty began to move inside Harry. Suddenly, he removed himself all the way and thrust heavily back in causing Harry to shout in pleasure and delight. Barty's cock felt like it was melting in the sweet, warm depth of Harry. Faster and faster he thrust into Harry, grabbing his hips tightly and slamming into him. This made Harry call out to him and make unbearably sexy noises. Barty felt completely surrounded by Harry. The scent of his sweat, the feel of his body, the taste of his skin, the sweet, sweet music of the noises he made. It was all so intense. Barty felt his climax rising within himself and called out Harry's name as he spilled his seed deep within the boy. During the throws of his climax, Barty pumped Harry's cock faster and faster until he came as well screaming out to Barty.

Once their orgasms had subsided, Barty removed himself from Harry and made a move to leave the bed. "No…don't go." Harry pleaded hoarsely.

"I'm not going anywhere." Barty said stroking the boy's sweaty hair, "I just need to wash my wand and clean us up a bit."

"Oh…" Harry said quietly while snuggling into the pillows.

"I know you're in a blissed out sex haze, but I'm going to have to move you for a second alright?" Barty said gently and lifted Harry into his arms to pull back the comforter and lay him down beneath it. It took Barty a couple minutes to properly clean the room, himself and Harry. So, it was no surprise to him when he returned and sat next to Harry on the bed, he found the boy asleep. His eyes softened and he leant down to kiss his brow.

He flinched.

There was a familiar searing pain on his left forearm. He looked down at his Dark Mark and covered it with his hand.

* * *

Was it good for you?

lols, It's funny i just wrote this while watching Whose Line is it Anyways for 5 hours. Wayne Brady don't judge me! XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the loooong awaited sex scene. This is, what i consider to be, the best sex scene I've written and very likely the longest. I tried to be as close as I could to the actual story line from book 4, i know there are some timing discrepancies and I gave some of Moody's stuff to Sirius, but I love Sirius and he needed more to do in the 4th book anyways.

I'd like to thank the 11 people who review on the last chapter. Thank you all very much on your support. .

This past chapter we also have broken the 100 alert mark! Meaning at least 100 of you conciously plan of reading this again even though I have a horrible, horrible updating record. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Tee hee... we're also getting really close to the 100th review! A lovely milestone I plan on commemorating. I'll give a prize to the 100th reviewer in their choice of a oneshot (if they want it). So, i'll only really be able to contact with a signed reviewer unless all of you lovely unsigned people leave an email-- especially if you know that you're #100.

A lot of you have told me you're enjoying this pairing and I'm proud (even though i can't say it's my own creation). I'd like to see if any of you end up writing and HP/BCjr, so if you do please leave a link in a message or review!

Much love!

**NEW! :edit 7/12:**

on my profile you will now be able to find links to my stories as read by myself and possibly with the help of friends later.  
The first chapter of Wicked is up as of 12:34am and more will be coming. enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry awoke, he was briefly disoriented because instead of the black and silver hangings and blankets of Barty's room, he was surrounded by scarlet. Harry considered for a second that he had just had an extremely vivid dream, but after attempting to stretch and feeling a soreness in his backside, he knew that the sex had been real. The sensations flooded back into him and he grinned up at the ceiling basking in the loss of his virginity. He thought about it, and Barty must have moved him back to Gryffindor tower sometime last night after he fell asleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron pulling open his hangings and saying, "Come on Harry, you're going to miss breakfast. I let you sleep in an extra half an hour, but I can't wait any longer. I'm starving."

Harry made the get up, but his soreness made him stop. Ron noticed this and frowned, "Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey? Maybe you pulled a muscle or something flying like you did."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It just a bit of bruising." He quickly got dressed and he and Ron met up with Hermionie in the common room before heading down for breakfast. Harry then wrote a lengthy, detailed letter to Sirius all about his defeat of the dragon and the three of them went up to the owlery to find Hedwig.

As Harry reached up to gently wake Hedwig from her sleep, he winced a little as soreness shot through him. Hermionie caught this and said sharply, "Harry, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Ron answered for him and told her that he too had already asked Harry that. "Maybe it wasn't the dragon that bruised you up, but your girlfriend." Ron joked, "Who is she by the way?"

Harry couldn't meet Ron's eye and on accidentally making eye-contact with Hermionie, he knew that she was now suspicious as well. "Alright, I didn't go to bed early. I snuck out and met someone okay?" Harry said quickly.

"That's all you have to say mate, unless you know…you want to give us a hint as to who she is." Ron said hurriedly not wanting to test the newly reformed friendship too soon.

Hermionie pursed her lips and gave Harry a look that clearly said, "It's not a girl is it." Harry blushed furiously and nothing more was said on the subject until Hermionie cornered him while they waited for Ron outside of the bathroom.

"Harry, I've been wondering since before when you told me about your dream. Are you having feelings towards men? Because I want you to know that unlike in the muggle world, homosexuality is treated as an everyday thing and there are tons of books on the subject. The array of potions you can find for having children between the genders is quite fascinating. I'm just saying that you don't have to hide it if the person that you're seeing isn't a girl. Ron won't mind as long as you tell him first. I think you keeping secrets is more hurtful than if you were with another boy." She stated quickly.

Trust Hermionie, the girl who reads everything, to be able to attribute his soreness to him possibly having some sort of sex with another man. Harry took a breath and said "Well, yes. They aren't a girl, but I don't really want to talk about it anymore Hermionie. It's not like we're a couple or we want to get married or anything. I don't want to have his whole life messed up because we're having some kind of fling okay."

Hermionie sighed a little and replied, "Alright. If that is what you want, I won't ask anymore. But, I also can't help you hide it Harry. If Ron finds out without you telling him, I can't pretend that I didn't know."

Harry nodded. "Okay Hermionie, I get it."  
And nothing more was said as Ron exited the bathroom and they all went down to Hagrid's until dinner time.

Dinner was the first time all day that Harry was able to catch a glimpse of Barty and his eyes darted every couple minutes up to the gnarled figure of Moody seated at the high table. He kept getting pulled away from his heated thoughts by Hermionie and Ron discussing what the horrible racket from the golden egg could possibly be and various other students coming up to congratulate him on a job well-done for the first task.

Barty himself kept Moody's magical eye fixed on Harry while he spoke sparingly with the other teachers and hid a small grin to himself when he noticed Harry shift slightly out of soreness. The previous night, he had returned the boy to his dormitory not long after feeling his mark burn. Luckily, without the boy there to keep it stoked, the fire of the common room party had died down and no-one was in the common room to witness the strange sight of Professor Moody entering the tower carrying an invisible Harry wrapped in the cloak.

The boy was surprisingly nubile and a quick learner, Barty thought. The way that he copied what Barty had done to him was admirable in one so inexperienced. He mustn't get too absorbed into the boy and his body if he was to complete his task for his master. He knows that, even more now than before. The Dark Lord knows that he is getting close to the boy, but doesn't know the extent to which the boy allows himself to be utterly vulnerable in front of his servant. His mind had always been an open book to the Dark Lord in the days before his fall and until now, he never really had anything to hide from him. And the fact that he wanted to hide it and actually had done so, frightened Barty.

Moody's magical eye followed the boy as he left his seat to head off to the Gryffindor common room with the other students and he tried not to let his glow of pride reach Moody's features as he noticed the slight discomfort in Harry's walk.

-

Two weeks went past with Harry meeting Barty in his rooms to do his homework and more enjoyable activities on five occasions. Even though Harry was impatient to have sex again, Barty wasn't letting him get his way. Mostly they kissed and there was some heavy petting, but Barty didn't allow Harry to stay so long as to bother the Fat Lady at the entrance of Gryffindor tower. One thing he did not need was for Harry to be known to be out of the tower at too late an hour, all too often.

Harry himself was balancing his school work with futile attempts to discover the secret of the golden egg and trying to keep his night time activities from being too carefully observed by Ron and Hermionie. It was great to be friends with Ron again though, all of the long hours in boring classes like History of Magic went by so much faster if you had someone to joke with or play endless games of tic-tac-toe under the table with.

It was at the end of Transfiguration when he and Ron were messing around with a pair of Fred and George's fake wands. Professor McGonagall called for the class' attention and made an announcement. "I would like to inform all of you that as part of the traditional festivities included in the Triwizard Tournament, there will be a Yule Ball held. This is open to all students fourth year and above, but younger students may attend if they are invited by an older one. The dress robes that were included on your list of supplies at the beginning of this year are what we expect you to wear. Potter, Weasley! Stop that this instant!"

Harry and Ron dropped the wake wands and grinned guiltily up at the professor. "I hope you boys were listening properly, especially you Potter. The champions are required to start the ball with their partners, so you especially need to pay attention."

"P-partners?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes Potter, dance partners. Now don't make that face, you must dance it is part of tradition! The champions always commence the dancing." Professor McGonagall said looking exasperated.

Harry looked at Ron in panic and Ron shrugged at him. As they left the classroom with Hermionie, Harry voiced his concerns. "I have to dance in front of the whole school? Isn't it bad enough that half the school hates me for even being in the tournament, but I have to make a fool of myself in front of them by dancing. And I have to find a partner…"

"What do you mean find a partner?" Ron said quizzically, "why not just take that girl you keep running off with."

"T-that's impossible. There's no-way that they'd go for it." Harry stammered. He then briefly thought of entering the hall with Barty at his side, the older man's arm around his waist. He shook his head, that thought was ridiculous. Barty wasn't even supposed to be alive, he wouldn't blow his cover and come to the ball with Harry.

Hermionie said matter-o-factly, "Well, you'll have to take someone so why not ask?"

Harry gave her a look, but she continued. "If they don't want to be seen in public with you after however long the two of you have been having your secret meetings, then maybe you should stop seeing them all together."

Harry sighed; he did not want to be drawn back into this topic. Luckily he was saved by Ron saying "I don't see any problem if they just want to get off with each other, I mean, I wouldn't mind getting off with someone like that. Boys are like that Hermionie, Harry is just insanely lucky that he's found a girl who is so casual too! I'd still like to know who it is though…"

Harry nodded and let his two friends bicker about his 'relationship' between themselves. The problem still wasn't solved, who should he ask to come with him to the ball? He didn't want to get some poor girl's hopes up about dating him and he didn't really want to dance anyways. Maybe if he told McGonagall that no-one would be his partner, he wouldn't have to. But knowing his professor, she would _make_ someone go with him even if she had to force him to take a first year.

Thoughts of the Yule Ball swirled through his mind and kept him so pre-occupied that even in Barty's rooms that night, he barely noticed when Barty had kissed the nape of his neck while he stared down at his essay on goblin rebellions.

"Harry, is there something on your mind?" Barty said slightly amused and blowing the feathery baby hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

His voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he involuntarily shivered from the warm breath. "Nothing. Just thinking about this stupid Yule Ball."

"Ah yes, the champions have to open It yes? Got two left feet Potter?" Barty joked.

Harry's ears turned red and he turned around and frowned at Barty. "Are you going to go to the ball just to laugh at me?"

"I have to go anyways." Barty said baring his teeth, "I'm a teacher remember."

"Oh, right…" Harry said slightly dejected. A little bit of him had formed a wild plan where Barty stole another student, who couldn't go to the ball's hair and came as Harry's partner, but this of course for so many reasons, would not work.

"You better get a move on finding a partner. Although I'm sure all the girls, and maybe a few of the boys two would like to get their hands on famous Harry Potter." Barty said grinning a little cruelly.

Harry felt his lips twitch and he held back his anger at Barty. "I'm sure that they'd all be impressed with the skill I've learned being your plaything." He snapped.

"I know a lot more skills than the ones I've taught you Potter." Barty laughed and then flicked his wand. Harry flinched, expecting to be hit with a curse of some kind, but was confused to find that the only change was that he heard soft music. He looked at Barty and Barty jerked his head towards a side table with a gramophone perched on it. It was playing a gloomy sort of waltz.

Barty stood up and offered Harry his hand, bowing slightly. Harry took it and stood up clumsily knocking his knee against the small table he had been working at. But before he could rub the injured knee, Barty pulled him close and he felt the older man's large hand on the small of his back, their chests pressed together. Barty moved Harry's hand to his shoulder and clasped the other in his own before slowly moving Harry across the floor in a somber waltz.

This was the first time Harry had ever danced and he could see why all those women in Aunt Petunia's historical dramas always had patches of pink on their cheeks when they danced. They movement wasn't too bad, but the closeness of bodies was tantalizing. Harry could barely keep from tripping himself up as he followed Barty's lead while staring at his lick-able jawline.

When he couldn't hold back any longer, he stood on his tip-toes and kissed where Barty's jaw ended, right under his earlobe. Barty turned his head and caught Harry's mouth with his own and deepened the kiss. Harry's hand on his shoulder snaked around the back of his neck and into the older man's hair as his other arm wrapped tightly around Barty's thin waist. Barty's newly freed hand found its way to Harry's ass and roughly squeezed it making Harry's mouth open wider in a gasp and Barty to nip his tongue.

The two kissed furiously until they stumbled into the black leather sofa and toppled onto it. Barty was on his back and Harry sat atop him looking thoroughly mussed. "Do you think you can handle that opening dance now?" Barty said narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry rolled his hips and brushed his burgeoning erection against Barty's crotch. "Only if you let me lead next time."

"Alright. Next time." Barty said bucking his own hips against Harry's.

Harry wanted desperately to go further, but just then the clock struck 11 and Barty sat up. Harry hated that he did it, but he pouted at Barty. Barty laughed and leaned forward to bite and pull the offending lower lip. Harry used this to instigate another kiss, but Barty broke it off too quickly and said, "Bed, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up, arranged himself in his trousers and gathered up his things. He headed towards the door and just before opening it said, "Just so you know, I really would have liked to dance with you at the ball. Just like how we were doing. "

Barty was slightly surprised at Harry's words. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"And, I will look for another partner because I have to, but I don't want you to have one." Harry said, heat rising to his cheeks as he admitted some possessiveness.

"Alright. I won't invite anyone, although I doubt anyone would go with Moody." Barty said calmly. He was rather interested in Harry's possessiveness over him. Maybe this explained why the boy hadn't turned him in. The Dark Lord was also possessive, another trait they shared; although Harry had a certain rashness and warmth to his desire to possess Barty.

Harry bit his lip a little to stop from smiling and said, "Good." And then he left.

Barty thought of the boy as he brushed his teeth. He felt a little bit of happiness at the boy's parting words. He might not have noticed it, but he essentially said that if he didn't have to have a partner he wouldn't and not just for lack of dancing prowess, but out of wanting to be with Barty. He was asking Barty to be exclusive and Barty felt happy about this.

Barty laughed at himself. He was happy that the boy he plans to kill wants him exclusively, how delightfully twisted.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Christmas day, the day of the Yule Ball. After the conversation he had with Barty, he wracked his brain for all the girls he knew and settled on asking fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil. She readily agreed at the prospect of being a champion's partner and when a few days later, Ron was shot down by Fleur and then a cross Hermionie (who had a date anyways), Parvati arranged for him to partner her twin sister Padma.

Waking up on Christmas morning, Harry welcomed the sight of a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Right before he and Ron were about to tear into their gifts, Dobby showed up and gave Harry a mismatched pair of hand knitted socks and Harry reciprocated with a pair of his own. Once Harry and Ron pulled on their new jumpers from Ron's mum, Harry noticed a small package he seemed to have overlooked. It was wrapped in black paper with a small silver drawing of an eye on the corner. Harry's heartbeat quickened, this must be from Barty!

Harry himself had agonized over whether or not to give Barty a gift, what could you give a disguised Deatheater who was plotting your murder? But as soon as Harry saw it in the shop, he knew it was perfect. He sent Barty one of a pair of mirrors that functioned as a two-way communication device. They were intricately engraved silver compacts that warmed lightly and hummed when the matching mirror called.

Harry turned away from Ron, who was busily tucking into a box of chocolate cauldrons from Ginny, and unwrapped the package to find a thin silver chain with a small square emerald set in silver. He smiled and quickly put it on and tucked it under his jumper before Ron could notice.

The rest of the day he participated in a massive snowball fight with the Weasleys and then at six trudged upstairs to change for the Ball. He took pity on Ron and helped him to neatly sever the frills and ruffles from his secondhand dress robes and thought the two of them looked quite presentable. He met up with Parvati, who was looking quite nice, in the common room. Ron was looking around for Hermionie, but she was no-where to be seen.

The Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall with Harry and Parvati at the front. Once they arrived, Parvati's twin Padma showed up and after looking Ron up and down, deemed him acceptable and the foursome entered the Hall. Harry didn't see Hermionie until he realized during the Champion's opening dance that she was the pretty girl partnering Viktor Krum. Hermionie was glowing and Krum couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Harry smiled at the sight of his friend enjoying herself, and was glad to get a few words in with her at the table afterwards.

Being a courteous partner, Harry agreed to dance with Parvati again and while circling around the crowded dance floor he heard a low voice grumble in his ear, "Nice socks Potter."

He quickly looked behind him and saw Barty disguised as Professor Moody waltzing with the Arithmancy professor. He grinned and said, "Thanks, Dobby the house elf knitted them for me!"

Moody nodded and his mouth twitched ever so slightly to let Harry know that he was amused. Parvati looked a little creeped out by Moody and steered Harry in the opposite direction of the other pair. As they danced, the passed Ron was dancing with Padma, but occasionally glaring over at Krum and Hermionie. At the start of the next song, a handsome boy from Beauxbatons cut in and whirled off with Parvati who looked thrilled. Harry was happy that she found someone else to dance with as it allowed him to grab a glass of punch and be a spectator for a while. When the song ended, Parvati came back and asked Harry if it was alright if she danced some more with the other boy. Harry winked at her and told her not to worry and that his feelings wouldn't be hurt. Parvati blushed, but gave Harry a quick thank you peck on the cheek before rushing back on to the dance floor.

Harry grabbed a butterbeer and headed out into the grounds. To his surprise a cozy romantic garden had been conjured up outside with benches in alcoves and dark corners surrounded by hedges where the giggling of couples could be heard. The hedges were sparkling with the pale blue lights of tiny fairies and Harry found it quite relaxing. He sat down on a bench facing a statue of a stag and doe and looked up at the night sky which was cloudless and as sparkling as the hedges.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting outside, but he had started to get a little chilly when someone sat down next to him and he was suddenly surrounded by the warm woolen fabric of a cloak. Startled, he jumped slightly, but was held in place by an arm that had snaked around his waist. He looked sharply to his left and to his surprise saw Barty's face half hidden under the hood of the cloak.

"Bar—" Harry started to cry out in surprise, but his exclamation was cut off by Barty's lip covering his own.  
"Don't be an idiot boy, can't go yelling my name around here." Barty whispered into Harry's ear before nipping his earlobe as punishment. Harry groaned quietly and turned his body more towards Barty and kissed him deeply.

"What are you doing out of your disguise?" Harry whispered when the kiss ended.

"Had enough small talk and watching you brats rubbing up on each other. Plus, Dumbledore dismissed some of the older staff members a while ago." Barty explained.

The snapping of twigs and heavy footfalls hushed the pair and Barty quickly grabbed Harry around the waist and threw them through a hedge by the wall which pinned them in a narrow, but long gap against the castle wall. The way Barty had thrown them through the hedge made it so he was pinning Harry to the ground, his cloak covering them and helping them blend into the castle's shadow.

Harry could scarcely breathe out of fear that they would be caught. He listened as hard as he could to try and hear if the people had left, but he realized the pair must have sat on the bench he and Barty had just vacated. A snippet of the hushed conversation reached his ears and to his horror, he realized that Hagrid was on the other side of the hedge having a private conversation with a woman who could only be Madame Maxime.

Barty smirked down at Harry's horrified face and an amusing idea struck him. He leaned in and began sucking on the crook of Harry's neck. Harry's horrified expression instantly melted into one of pleasure and then as a moan started to climb up his throat, it cut off and the horror returned.

What was Barty thinking! If Harry made any noise at all, they would be discovered! Harry bit his lip to hold back another moan as Barty kissed harder. A sudden chill went up Harry as Barty's cold fingers slid under his shirt and up his chest to toy with his nipples.

Barty felt himself getting harder as he felt Harry struggle beneath him trying to keep his voice from leaking out from between his clenched jaws and keep his body from writhing. He pressed his growing erection into Harry's hip and the boy unconsciously bucked but against him. With one arm propping himself up, Barty stopped playing with Harry's nipple and slid his hand down to cup the hardness straining against the fabric of Harry's pants.

Barty grazed his teeth over Harry's adam's apple and kissed his tightly shut mouth before undoing Harry's trousers and freeing his erection from its underpants confines. Harry shivered as cold air passed over his hard cock. He felt himself growing redder in the face trying to control his voice.

Barty licked his palm and grasped Harry's erect penis he teasingly circled the tip of the glans with his thumb before beginning to slowly stroke. Harry's hips began to rock in harmony with this slow motion and, gaining some control over himself, Harry reached down and undid Barty's trousers as well. Barty thrust forwards and let his erection rub against Harry's. Harry visibly restrained himself from moaning, but this just egged Barty on. Licking his palm again, he wrapped his hand around their cocks the best he could and while thrusting against Harry, pumped their shafts.

By this point, Harry was getting more and more distressed as the pleasure built up and he could hardly keep his voice back. He covered his mouth with his hand and bit his palm to try and counterbalance pleasure with pain, but he found that this just aroused him more. He felt a boiling feeling rising up within him and his eyes met Barty's. Barty was controlling his breathing to keep from loudly panting and his eyes were devouring the sight of Harry. His eyes were amused and terribly aroused. Barty saw a heady glazed look rising in Harry's slightly teary eyes and he knew that Harry was about to come. He gripped tighter and stroked faster and reveled in the sight of Harry, both hands on the turf, digging his fingers curling into the soil as he came. He bit his lip so hard while holding back his voice that little pearls of blood began forming. Barty felt Harry's ejaculate coat his hand and he kissed Harry's swollen lips, sucking up the beads of blood and he came as well.

He let his weight rest on top of Harry for a good five minutes, until the two enormous people on the other side of the hedge had left. Without a word to Harry, Barty whipped out his wand and muttered the cleaning spell _scourgify _to erase any mess. He grinned at the pink flush that was still on Harry's cheeks and the broken skin of his lips. Harry hadn't quite wrapped his head around what had just happened, but he knew that whatever you could call it, he liked it. The danger of being caught, the struggle, and the tiny sparks of pain; It all heightened the pleasure he felt in the moment.

Barty stroked Harry's face and ran his thumb over the boy's swollen and soon to be bruised lips. He kissed them softly and then leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear, "Best get back in the castle now. Although, I don't know if it would be wise for the Hogwarts champion to be seen looking so ravished."

Harry blushed and nodded, he knew Barty was right.

After arranging themselves behind the bushes, Barty took a swig from the flask of polyjuice potion in his cloak pocket and before Harry's eyes morphed back into Mad Eye Moody. The professor's form stalked out of the bushes first to make sure the path was clear for the very rumpled looking Harry to escape back up to Gryffindor tower. Once Moody was out of sight, Harry himself left the enchanted garden and rushed up the stairs and back to his dormitory. Once inside, he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he had a blooming bruise on his neck, very light teeth marks on his throat and battered looking lips with a bit of dried blood on them. He washed his face and dressed for bed all the while lamenting that he didn't know any healing spells.

Climbing in bed, he played with the little pendant around his neck thinking of Barty and how unexpected it was that Barty would risk so much just to in a way grant Harry's wish of going to the Ball together. With this thought, he fell asleep, not bothering to wait for Ron to return.


End file.
